


It Was All Just A Dream

by ah_kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Repetition, groundhog day theme, really short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kkaebsong/pseuds/ah_kkaebsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo sighed in relief as the realization hit him; he hadn't lost Jongin. It was still their 3 year anniversary. It was all just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this was so short. It was another one of my 3am boredom fics so......yeah. Idk, i hope you enjoy it. I wrote this awhile ago but i've been debating whether or not to post it because of it's shortness, but yolo rite? I did say that ironically pls don't hate me. XD  
> Enjoy!  
> If you like angst, please check out my other works<3

Kyungsoo's heart beat aggressively against his ribcage as he paced back and forth in his room, anxiously glancing at his reflection every few seconds to fix his perfectly styled red hair, or smooth out his creaseless shirt. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, it wasn't like it was their first date. In fact, he and Jongin had been dating for 3 years; that was probably the problem. Tonight was their 3 year anniversary, and Kyungsoo couldn't be more nervous. Jongin was taking him to the place where they'd first met, an isolated park with little else but a deserted duck pond and rusty swings. Doesn't sound too romantic, right? But Jongin was the cheesiest bastard he had ever met, and he knew his boyfriend would have planned something that would be so blatantly predictable and obvious that it wouldn't even cross anyone else's mind. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend, had been convinced that Jongin was planning a proposal, and had been squealing like a pig about it for at least a month. Kyungsoo didn't want to get his hopes up, but he subconsciously wished that Baekhyun was right. Scrap that, his entire being wished that his best friend was right. He tried to stay calm, but at the clock drew nearer to half past 7, he couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside him at the prospect of having a beautiful ring flashing on his finger.

The sky was clear, but the air was mind-numbingly cold and Kyungsoo hurried through the endless twists and turns of the forest that lead to their park. When he finally arrived, his entire body was shivering, but warmth immediately spread throughout him when he laid eyes on the love of his life, who was gazing up at the bright stars. Jongin's usually sun-kissed skin looked almost deathly in the pale illuminating glow of moonlight, Kyungsoo giggled inwardly when he realised the Jongin's chocolate coloured hair was also styled to perfection, in a quiff not unlike his own. It reminded him of the time they'd gone shopping with Baekhyun, and the boy was unable to cease gushing over the fact that the couple had accidentally worn the same shirt. They were so perfectly in sync all the time, Kyungsoo knew they just belonged together.

Figuring that admiring the taller boy from a distance would come across as more than a little creepy, Kyungsoo tiptoed over and wrapped his arms around the other's slim, muscular frame from behind, burying his face into Jongin's back. A frown plastered itself over his face when he felt his boyfriend's muscles tense up under his touch, the hum of discomfort now hanging clearly in the air. "Is everything okay, Jongin?" He mentally cursed at how pathetic he sounded. The taller boy just sighed in response, plucking Kyungsoo's arms from around his waist so that they hung limply at his sides. He turned round slowly to face the red-haired male, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but froze in thought before snatching Kyungsoo's hand in his own and towing him towards the swings. "Yah, Jongin, what the he-"Kyungsoo was silenced by an icy finger being pressed against his plump lips. "Be quiet Soo." Jongin's voice was rough, as if he was holding back many things; Kyungsoo was beginning to get the impression that he was. Jongin sighed again, this time in frustration, and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. _I thought this was meant to be cute_...Kyungsoo's confusion was painted boldly across his face, he didn't bother trying to hide it. "Kyungsoo, I..." Immediately Jongin trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. He snatched his hand away when Kyungsoo reached out to hold it, and the older boy huffed in irritation. "Just spit it out Jongin." He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so cold, and he hated the way they both winced at his tone. His heart had done strange things over the past few minutes, speeding up and juddering to a halt, doing somersaults in his chest; but the next words that left Jongin's mouth had his heart erupting into a ball of flame and crumbling into nothing but ash and dust. "Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you."

Breaking up? Had he really heard that right? The pain invaded his senses like a thick fog, clouding every logical thought and feeling that existed in his mind. A whimper escaped his lips in the form of a question. "Why?" Balancing as best he could on the swing, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself, as if to stop and shattered fragments of his heart from escaping his body. Jongin's expression was almost unreadable. To anyone else, he may have appeared cold and uncaring, but Kyungsoo knew that he was mentally waging war on himself, trying to decide what to say. _Please don't leave me Jongin_. As if the other boy had heard Kyungsoo's thoughts, he turned and stared at him, dark eyes boring deep into his aching soul. "Because, Kyungsoo", he began, pausing slightly before a slight smirk played on the edge of his lips. "I don't love you anymore." With that, he rose to his feet and swiftly strode away, sending a pile of dead leaves fluttering skywards in his wake. Kyungsoo wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurl himself into the murky waters of the bottomless pond. But he didn't. Instead, he just sat there, blinking stupidly at the empty space where Jongin had been, until his vision began to waver, and the dark fingers of unconsciousness took a hold of him.

-

When Kyungsoo awoke, he was curled into a ball, hugging his knees. But instead of lying face down in the cold earth of the park, he was buried under a mountain of pillows and plushies in his own bed. He reached out a shaky hand to grab his phone, almost screaming when he saw the date. **January 13th**. Wasn't that yesterday's date? Does that mean _.....it was all just a dream?_ Kyungsoo sighed in relief as the realisation hit him; he hadn't lost Jongin. It was still their 3 year anniversary. He threw his arms up into the air, a grin spreading across his face. _It was all just a dream_. Another glance at his phone made him realise that he'd slept for almost the entire day. He still had 4 hours before he had to meet his boyfriend, but preparing his appearance to perfection would take at least 5. Kyungsoo wasn't the most confident of people, but dating someone as god-like as Jongin really did nothing to help the nagging sensation that he resembled a potato. Groaning, he dragged himself out of the masses of his feather-down quilt, and trudged towards the bathroom, excitement secretly flooding through his veins. _It was all just a dream._

A shiver of excitement ran through Kyungsoo as he left his house, but withered away into confusion and fear when he finally arrived at the park. There was Jongin, his gorgeous boyfriend, staring up at the sky. It was the spitting image of last night's dream, and for a moment Kyungsoo began to question the boundaries between dreams and reality. Shaking it off, he bounced over to back-hug the taller boy. But something wasn't right. There was something just too familiar about the way Jongin's muscles tightened, back arching away from Kyungsoo's grip. Something just too familiar about the grim aura of forthcoming bad news. Something _just too familiar_ , about everything. Kyungsoo battled with the paranoia in his mind. _It was all just a dream_. Time froze for a moment, and Kyungsoo took in the world around him. The glittering stars in the sky, the dark, dirty ripples of the lake, and the orange flakes of rust that littered the ground beneath the swings like autumn leaves. Everything, right down to the beautiful sadness in his own heart as the world began to spin again. Baekhyun had lied to him. This wasn't romantic. This was a harsh wave of disappointment and the unwelcome nagging sensation that something was going to go wrong. If Kyungsoo had had any sense, he would've run. He would've trusted his gut. But he didn't. Baekhyun had lied to him. This wasn't a proposal. Was it even reality? Kyungsoo didn't know. All he knew was the numbing pain of heartbreak as Jongin disappeared from sight, words still hanging eerily in the air, like a body from a noose. _"I don't love you anymore."_

A sheen of sweat glimmered over Kyungsoo's shaking body as his eyes snapped open, tears soaking his pillow. The déjà vu hit him like a storm, swirling viciously within him. A bone-shattering screech left his parted lips as the date flashed across his phone screen. **January 13th**.

_It was all just a dream._


End file.
